Cake, Light kun?
by yukiee jun. - x.chibininja
Summary: Late at night with a dying hunger, L and Light get up to make some cake in the kitchen. FLUFFY, Boy on Boy action, no sex.


By x.chibininja 

He couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned that night, definitely keeping the detective who slept next to him awake also. L turned his body to face Light's, and curled his head into his chest awkwardly. Ever since Light had started to make L sleep like a regular person, he was never quite sure how to do it comfortably, as they were the same height. But of course Light helped with that.

Light wrapped his left arm around the detective, and curled his own head into L's messy black hair. He sighed.

"Light-kun, what's wrong?"

Light sighed once more, then sat up. L, slightly annoyed with the lack of warmth next to him, sat up also, waiting. "I've been so busy with this new case," he started. L nodded, he was helping him with the case at home. "that we don't spend as much time together just having fun as always. And…I don't mean to sound childish but I haven't actually eaten in a day now."

"You're hungry?" L questioned, cocking his head and unconsciously rubbing his feet together.

Light shook his head furiously. L reached out a pale white hand and grabbed Light's joyfully. "Then the only thing we'll have to do is get you something to eat. Come, Light-kun."

L got out of the bed, walking with Light's hand in his own, down the stairs of their two-story house and into the kitchen. Letting Light's hand out of his, he opened the cabinets and brought out many food items, holding them delicately. Light studied them all quickly.

_"Flour, sugar, eggs, milk, chocolate flavour…shit."_

"Um, L…" Light started gently. "what are we making?" L's smile became bigger as he spoke. "We're trying something new today. Instead of store-bought goods, we'll BAKE a chocolate cake together!"

Light swallowed hard. "So, either the cake will be too sweet or our kitchen will explode?"

L pouted at Light. "The point is we do it together. Cook , clean, repair, and take out fires…whatever. We're going to do it together, right Light-kun?"

The sight of a slightly sad L made Light's heart throb. "Right, Lawliet." Pleased with hearing his name, L took out a large mixing bowl and started putting the ingredients in it, also looking intently at the recipe sheet. Light came up behind L and wrapped his arms around his torso area, planting a kiss on his neck.

"Light-kun," L shuddered. "Cook first…"

Light let out a loud laugh then started pouring in the milk into the large, pink mixing bowl. He glanced over to look at his partner quickly. Black lines were coming back underneath L's eyes. Light felt a pang of guilt--that was his fault, he had kept him up these past nights. Noticing that Light was looking at him, L looked up and gave him a grin, then went back to the cooking.

"Alright, can you get out a cake pan?" L looked up and asked. Light bent down and opened the cupboard and took out a metal pan, handing it to L.

L, still smiling, poured the unbaked chocolate cake into the pan and quickly put it into the oven, setting it for 30 minutes. L smiled. "Now we wait!"

Light still had guilt panging in his heart. Grabbing his keys, he grabbed L's hand and interlocked their fingers. "Come on, let's go quickly before the cake burns." Light told him, slipping on his shoes and taking him out the door. "Where are we going, Light-kun?" L questioned.

Light didn't answer as they walked in a comfortable silence towards the corner store. As they entered, L jumped like an excited little schoolgirl and ran to the bakery section, but withdrew his self shortly afterwards, remembering the cake baking at home. "Light-kuuuuun," L whined cutely. "What are we getting??"

Light smiled and put some vanilla frosting and a small package of fresh strawberries on the counter. As soon as L saw it, he smiled widely and wrapped his arms around the younger man. "Arigaaaaaaaato, Light-kun!"

"You deserve it." Light said, taking his small bag of groceries.

They walked briskly back to their house, Light clicking open the door and shutting it behind him and L. L rushed into the kitchen excitedly, taking the soon-done cake out of the oven and letting it cool.

Taking out a butter knife, Light handed it to L, who touched it delicately as if he was going to drop it, but instead, went right away to putting the sweet frosting on. Together, the two frosted the cake and covered the top with strawberries.

"It looks so delicious," L moaned. "Can we eat it yet?"

"There's a strawberry left," Light said, taking it and put half of it in his mouth. Seeing the horrified look on L's face quite quickly afterwards, another soft pang of guilt hit Light. But he smirked. "Don't worry, I'll share."

Putting the other half into L's slightly opened mouth, the two bit down simultaneously, their lips touching softly, red strawberry juices running down their chins and onto their necks. Light mischievously plucked up another strawberry from their cake, and this time put it further into L's mouth. Yagami lips crushed against Lawliet's, sharing the ripe, exceptionally juicy strawberry, more juices flowing down their chins.

"A waste," Light shook his head. "Such a waste." Light smiled widely, pushing L against the wall as he crooked L's neck, lapping up the juice. Kissing his jaw, Light pulled away to find a horny L.

L pushed Light back onto the counter, having Light bend backwards to rest on it. L licked his neck over and over just as Light had done to him. After L was done, he raised his head and attacked Yagami lips again, tasting the strawberry and mint from brushing his teeth. A true light taste. Light used his hands to push L's head closer, tongues digging in deeper.

Then, all of a sudden, L pulled away.

"Time for cake!"

Light groaned in frustration. "L…!"

L looked over to Light with a smile. "I hardly think the kitchen was an appropriate setting. Cake first…fun after." L said, spooning some cake into his mouth.

Light smiled and wrapped his arms around L's torso from the back. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Light-kun," L said. Turning his head, he held up a spoon of cake to light. "Cake, Light-kun?"

Light sighed. If it was up to L, he wouldn't be done with the cake for hours.

_- - - - - - - - - - _

_The result of wanting cake and loving L and reading lots of L x Light fics. Hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me how I could improve!_


End file.
